Previously written data on a track progressively degrades in relation to the number of writings on adjacent tracks. As areal density increases, track pitches narrow and writing becomes stronger. Accordingly, deleterious affects of Adjacent Track Interference/Far Track Interference (ATI/FTI) will increase because of stronger interference from adjacent tracks. For example, stronger writing is required to overcome increased disk coercivity to support the increase in linear densities. As a result, ATI/FTI will increase because of the stronger writing.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.